1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a medical apparatus and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As medical apparatuses for obtaining medical images of a physical body, an ultrasound device, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, a computed tomography (CT) device, an X-ray device, etc., are widely used. These devices may take an image of a part or the whole of a physical body due to the resolution of the image or their sizes. Also, it is possible to take an image of a whole physical body at a time, or to take several images of parts of the physical body and then to obtain a composite image of the whole physical body by composing the taken images.
Such a medical apparatus includes a display device for displaying a medical image, a manipulation panel to which an instruction of a user may be input, etc., and the display device and the manipulation panel are connected to the body of the medical apparatus.
The display device is necessary to be moved and disposed at a convenient position for the user to see.